Lara's story
by XxXMidnightAmantXxX
Summary: A girl leading a normal life aquires a new identity working for a killer organization bent on controlling the Vampire population. Little does she know, her dangerous job is leading her into a great deal of sorrow and regret. Changed CH 4! Read the OCC!
1. Saying Goodbye

**PROLOGUE**

Knowledge is power.  
It is they key to survival, the key to her job.

Her name was Lujuanna Deverell, but known and remembered as Lara McAvoy.  
Her job?

She tracked and killed Blood Hunters; or Vampires as they're more commonly known. Vampires are not just myth, they're very real, and in most cases immensely scary. If you see one, it'll be the last thing you do.

She viciously hated her job, but she had no choice but to do it. Her boss had given her mother the money to disappear, never to see her daughter again.

It was just as well. She didn't want her mother to know that she was a killer.

**1**

"Lara, wake up. Lara!"

Lara groaned, waving a hand dismissively. "Go away…" She said sluggishly.

"The Boss wants to see you in the exercise room. Immediately." Stefan stressed half-heartedly.

"Fine, fine Stefan, I'm up. What does he want?" Lara sighed as she stood up. She was in the sweatshirt and sweatpants that had the Kejin Logo on it. Her hair was down, hanging to her shoulders, but a little sleep tousled. Stefan had always appreciated her natural beauty and his thoughts strayed to the nights they walked around in the back garden together. Stefan shook his head to stay on the task at hand.

"You probably have another assignment, but how should I know? He just told me to come get you." Stefan said, rolling his eyes. Lara scowled in disgust.

"Great. This is going to be so much fun" Lara said sarcastically. She stood up and followed Stefan to the exercise room.

The Boss was waiting for them by a mat. He was in a black suit with the Kejin logo pinned to his lapel in gold. He was of a lean build, with black hair that was so dark it had a blue tint.

"Agent McAvoy. You're to get onto the mat with Agent Krieger." The Boss gestured to the mat and Stefan stepped onto it, taking off his shoes and setting them aside.

"Why are we doing this?" Lara demanded. The Boss looked at her. More like glared at her.

"Its instruction for your next assignment. Agent Krieger is best at combat in field operations. You will practice fighting tactics with him until you have no feeling in your limbs, understand?" The Boss looked down his nose at her. He hadn't raised his voice, but Lara felt like she was in military camp and being drilled. She felt like she was expected to salute him.

"Yes, I understand. Get back to your so called JOB." Lara scowled, then stepped onto the mat and set her shoes aside. The Boss shook his head as if disappointed and left the room. Lara smirked; she knew he wouldn't punish her. She was too valuable to the organization.

Lara waited for her instructions from Stefan, challenging him with an eyebrow raised.

"Get into your defensive position." Stefan said, running a hand through his hair; distracted, as if he had other things to do. He sighed. Lara got into position. There was nothing wrong with it that Stefan could see; she could block her body and move quite easily.

"Alright, now let's see your offensive position." Stefan said. Lara eased into it with a lithe, feline grace, and Stefan shook his head. It would never be effective.

"Bend your knees a bit more, so you're in a slight crouch." Stefan instructed. Lara did so with ease, her muscles not quivering beneath her weight at all.

"Turn your palms toward you a bit more, and have your less dominant arm facing me." Stefan instructed, and Lara shifted her position.

"Exactly. Now we're going to face off and I'm going to teach you some moves. Of course, Blood Hunters are a lot faster than the average human, but if you have fast reflexes you're better off. Now, let's get to it." Stefan said. He taught her how to do a few crucial kicks and blocks, and then they got started.

He eased himself into an offensive position, while Lara switched to her defensive as Stefan charged her. They switched sides on the mat, and Stefan charged her again, but this time faking to the left, then going to the right and rushing her to the ground. Lara squirmed under him, trying to bring her knees up and get leverage; but Stefan was allowing her none whatsoever. He forced Lara to turn onto her stomach and pulled her arms back, applying a little pressure to her back with his knee. All Lara felt when Stefan twisted her arms back was a sickening jolt in her right shoulder, and immense pain. She yelled loudly as Stefan put more pressure to her back. Lara's breath came out in short bursts.

"Stop it!" She managed to shout, following with an uttered Transylvanian curse under her breath. Stefan stopped almost immediately and knelt down beside her. He pulled her to her feet gently. Lara swayed in his arms. She looked pale.

"My shoulder…" Lara murmured. Stefan turned her around so she faced him, and had a look at her right shoulder. It was slightly off angle. Dislocated.

Lara was in too much pain and her vision went black as she collapsed against Stefan.

He swept Lara into his arms easily, remembering the times they used to sit by their favourite willow tree, Lara's head on his shoulder, and his arm around her. He remembered when they started to drift apart…

_**FLASHBACK: 5 months ago**_

_Lara settled back against Stefan, sighing, Stefan rubbing her arm soothingly. They were sitting by their favourite tree, its long leaves trailing to the ground, giving them a curtain of privacy._

_"How was training?" He asked her. His eyes were closed_

_"Tiring. You?" She asked him, resting her head on his shoulder, but looking up at him. He's been looking so sad lately. She wondered why…_

_"Same. Busy." He replied. He took a deep breath. "Look, Lara, I've-" _

_They were interrupted by an agent running across the grass. "The Boss wants to see both of you." When the couple seemed reluctant, the agent added. "Now." with a sigh, Stefan stood, pulling Lara to her feet. They walked back inside HQ and followed the agent to a room in the very centre of the building._

_"Sit down." The Boss said once the agent that had escorted them left the room. Stefan sat, but Lara remained standing.  
"What do you want?" she asked The Boss, folding her arms over her chest._

_"We need you to flush out a vampire in a distinguished setting. You'll be invited to a party, which will be arranged in one of our many public venues. You will notice him immediately. McAvoy, you'll lure him away from the crowd, Krieger, you'll take him by surprise and then you'll both kill him. This'll happen next week."_

_Lara started to shake her head slowly. "I'm not going to do it. If it takes two of us to take him down, it'll be dangerous. We'll get caught. You said he was distinguished, so no matter what if he goes missing or dies; there'll be news on it. People are going to worry. I'm not going to do it." Lara said. She also didn't want to endanger Stefan. She didn't want to work with him on assignments. It would completely cloud her judgement. Stefan looked over his shoulder at her, looking at her hard. Stefan nodded, understanding. _

_"I could do it myself, or have Kelly sub for Lara…" He shrugged. The Boss shook his head. _

_"Remember what I said would happen if you disobeyed my orders Krieger. You can't be trusted to go solo anymore…" He said ominously. Lara was confused._

_"Stefan… what is he talking about?" She asked him. The Boss laughed._

_"This is rich. You haven't told her yet? She has a right to know, it was her mother…" He smirked, an evil gleam in his eye. Lara looked from one to the other._

_"What are you talking about…?" Stefan shifted uncomfortably in his chair under Lara's gaze._

_"You mean he didn't tell you?" The Boss leaned back, comfortable in his chair. "He just stood there while Agent Romachnov stuck a knife in your mother's throat, didn't-" Stefan interrupted, standing._

_"Stop it! I didn't want to do this to begin with! You forced it on me." Stefan protested. Lara pinched the bridge of her nose with thumb and index finger. She exhaled slowly, shakily._

_"Why?" Lara asked The Boss. "She was no threat to you. You silenced her with money, you didn't have to kill her!" her voice had escalated into a shout. Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down, but she shook him off, and spun around to face him._

_"And YOU! You did nothing…?! Just stood there? I can't deal with this right now." She turned to The Boss. "Get someone else to do your precious assignment, asshole." She stormed out of the room. Stefan glared at The Boss then followed Lara. He knocked on the door to her room. _

_"Go AWAY Stefan. I don't want to talk to you." Lara's voice muffled behind the door. Stefan dug into his pocket and found the passkey to her room. He opened the door. Lara cursed herself for giving him that now. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. She hadn't expected to feel anything… but she did._

_"Go away…" Lara said. She felt the couch she was laying on move as Stefan sat on the edge. She looked at him to see him tapping his foot and fidgeting with his hands. He took a deep breath._

_"Look, Lara… he told me to go. I didn't want to. I protested and tried to stop Kane, and I paid for it too." He pulled down the collar of his shirt to show her a ragged scar on the hollow of his neck. He knew she was looking at him, could feel her gaze._

_"If you don't believe me, ask Kane yourself; he'd be happy to tell you about it." Stefan said bitterly. "I also took everything from your house that would lead the police to look for you. They have no clue where you are. I'll give them to you when you want them. There's also-" He stopped talking to take a necklace off his neck that was hidden underneath his shirt. "This. It was on her bedside table." Lara was sitting up now, looking at the locket on the chain, frowning. She allowed Stefan to reach behind her and put it on. _

_"This still doesn't change anything." She said; her voice cold as ice. Stefan understood. She didn't want anything more to do with him. _

_"I'll bring your stuff tomorrow." He left. Lara curled up on the couch, and opened the locket. A picture of her and her mother looked back at her. A teardrop landed on the photo before she realized she was crying. She tore the picture out of the locket and tore it methodically into little pieces. _

_"Goodbye, mom..." She whispered as she burned the torn pieces of paper._

**_End of flashback.  
_**


	2. Apologies

**2**

When she woke up, the first thing she took notice of was Stefan in a chair. Lara looked around, and realized she was in one of the hospital rooms. Stefan woke up, as he had been dozing, moved his chair closer to the bed once he realized Lara was awake. Stefan shook his head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to Lara." She realized he sounded tired. Stefan was still protective, and he still liked her. But… he knew it would never happen, not after the grave mistake he made a few months ago.

"I know, but that doesn't change anything." Lara said coldly. Her shoulder was back to normal, with only a slight pain, and her right arm was in a sling.

"Why are you still here Lara?" Stefan asked. "You really don't seem the type to be tracking Blood Hunters."

"Neither do you." Lara said. She sighed. "My mother gave me up to these people. I didn't have much choice in the matter, if you remember." Lara said. "I just wanted to spend the summer with my friends and be normal. But no… I had to be forcibly taken-" Stefan interrupted her.

"Hey, I never forced you to do anything, and you know that. You left with me of your own accord. You were mad at your mother." Stefan stated gently.

"Well, it's not like I had a choice in the matter to begin with." Lara scoffed. "I can't leave this wretched place, but I don't want to stay. No way in hell. I don't know what to do. Weren't you tricked into being here too?" Lara asked bitterly.

"I wasn't. My mother and father used to work here, but… both passed away during an assignment." Stefan said, sighing. "They taught me to fight and to use a gun and how to strategize. I'm basically a trained killer." Stefan said sourly. "Where are you from again? Your accent doesn't sound Italian." Stefan said. He hated to admit it, but he really didn't know all that much about Lara's past or her family. They just enjoyed each other's company.

"I'm from Austria originally, remember?" Lara lied. Stefan stood up.

"Once again, I know this doesn't really mean anything to you, but I am really sorry about your shoulder. The Boss said I had to remind you of your… dance lesson? It's in half an hour. I have to go. See you Lara." Stefan left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Bye." Lara said to his retreating back. She stood as well and took off the sling. She moved her arms hesitantly, and it didn't hurt at the moment, and it moved properly. She left the hospital room and walked to her own room, gathering her things for her dance class. She couldn't wait. Dancing was something normal, a constant in her life.

* * *

She entered the arched doorway and into the warm dance studio. Matt was already there, warming up. As he did a pirouette, he saw her come in and stopped.

"Hey there." He said, flashing a wide smile. He was about three or four years older than her.

"I'm just gonna warm up and then we'll start." Lara said. Their teacher came in and sat down in a chair, watching over the practice. As Lara warmed up, she winced as her shoulder strained. Matt looked at her with concern.

"You ok?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Lara finished her warm up and faced Matt. She turned to their instructor and nodded to the CD player beside him. He turned on the music, counting Matt and Lara in.

"5, 6, 7, 8." Matt and Lara started dancing. It was a lyrical dance, wild and moving. It told the story of how two people loved each other, but couldn't be together because some force always prevented it.

Midway through the dance, Lara had to drop to the ground and with her right hand supporting her weight; Matt had to somersault over her without touching her. She knew her right arm would not be able to hold her weight, so she dropped on her left. The music stopped the moment she did that.

"You drop onto your right, not your left, Lara. You know that. You've been practicing the move for weeks, so do it right." Her instructor ordered.

Lara rolled her eyes but did as he asked, regretting it immediately as pain infused her arm. She bit back her pain and struggled to keep herself supported by her injured arm. It was fruitless, and her arm collapsed under her, and she moaned in pain. Matt rushed over and wrapped his arm around her waist, hauling her to her feet. Her surroundings spun before her.

"Set me down please." Lara murmured. Matt led her over to a bench and sat down beside her.

"What happened? Let me see your shoulder." Matt said. Lara was wearing a tank top with a sweater over it, so Matt moved her sweater off her right shoulder and grasped it. Lara winced, inhaling sharply.

"What did you do to your shoulder?" Matt asked her. Lara went pale, trying to wrack her brains, thinking of a lie.

"I… I can't tell you." Lara said. "I'm going to go home now. Sorry I wasted your time." Lara said to Matt and her instructor. She stood and walked out, knowing that this was probably the last time she was going to see both of them. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Agent McAvoy? This is Agent Krieger."

"Yes…?"

"You need to come back to base immediately. The… specimen has struck again, so we cannot delay. Your new assignment starts at once."

"I'm on my way." Lara hung up the phone, her nervous breath hissing through her teeth.

* * *

As soon as Lara walked into headquarters, Stefan was at her side in an instant, her arm in his vice-like grip. He pulled her along as he led her to a weapons room in Headquarters.

"Let go of me!" She wrenched her arm out of his grasp once he closed the door to the room.

"I have to help you. You're not ready for this. He's faced us before, so he knows what to expect. They hope you'll get killed during an assignment because then that way they have no liability to you anymore." Stefan was being very blunt, and he knew that. But he needed to be fast. Stefan was rapidly throwing weapons, among other things, onto a table.

"When you see the Blood Hunter, don't hesitate. Shoot his head off. You have fast reflexes, so it may work. If that doesn't work, kick him with these boots." He handed her a pair. "Put them on right now. There is silver in the soles, which will wound him. Conceal all these weapons on you right now. You already know what they do. And don't let him dislocate your shoulder." Stefan finished.

"Why are you helping me? I mean, I know we were partners in this place but still…" Lara asked. Stefan looked at her incredulously, an eyebrow raised.

"Do you honestly think I want you to die because of these people? They destroyed your life, made us kill your mother." At this, Lara's gaze hardened; she was always touchy about the subject of her mother.

"Look, I am sorry about that but we've no time to discuss this further. Just stay alive." Stefan hugged her quickly, and then ran out of the room through another door, just as The Boss came in through the main entrance. The Boss told her where to go then sent her on her way.

"Thank you Stefan." She whispered as she walked outside on the streets of London. "But what will become of me? Will your advice be enough?" She whispered into thin air.


	3. Rebirth

**3**

"I know, I know. Get it done as quickly and flawlessly as possible. I'm out."

Lara stopped murmuring into the concealed headset in her ear, terminating the connection to the Kejin Organization. The night had an air of anticipation as Lara walked through the mist. The organization had been tracking this vampire for a year and a half, the longest amount of time they had taken so far to terminate a Blood Hunter. Now they're sending her to finish the job, now that they have a solid trail. She remembered Stefan's advice  
Lara looked peripherally behind her, then above her as she heard a swish of wind. There was no one there. Of course not. Lara put her right hand in her pocket, tightly gripping the gun inside. Silver bullets, typically.

Mist swirled around Lara, obscuring the buildings and amplifying the noises around. Lara heard the same swishing sound as before, this time on her left. As she looked, she found herself face to face with the vampire she'd been tracking for months.  
Lara whipped the gun out of her pocket, the sharp retort cracking in the still air. Then the sound of grinding metal was heard as the vampire had taken hold of the gun telepathically; twisting the barrel of it, rendering it useless. She threw it aside.  
Lara reached into her pocket yet again, for a dagger there, but the vampire vanished - reappearing behind her and grabbing her arm before it even reached her pocket, twisting it behind her. He pulled her backwards, closer to him, and he whispered in her ear, his breath on her neck.

"Who are you working for…?"  
Of course, the Kejin sealed her fate, once again.

"Lara, report. Have you sighted the specimen? Report."  
The voice seemed to echo in the night, how vast the silence was. Lara closed her eyes and rolled them; exasperated and angry. She tried getting free from the Blood Hunter's grasp, but it was ineffective; he was too strong, she was no match to his inhuman strength.

A raspy laugh. "This is rich." He said, still whispering in her ear. "You know how many Blood slayers from your organization have followed me, tried to kill me… and you know what I did to them? I tore them limb from limb, still alive and kicking when I tore their arms off." Another raspy laugh. Lara knew why he was telling her this. He planned to do the same to her, obviously. She felt no fear, was quite calm.

The vampire thought this strange. Others, even past slayers, their hearts always raced when he threatened them, sometimes just his presence was enough. But hers… hers was calm overall, just speeding a little when he grazed his unnaturally sharp teeth over her neck, which he did now.

That was what Lara had been waiting for. She twisted around slightly and kicked him in the stomach. Her boots had silver soles on the bottom in places. She caught him off guard. He reeled backwards a couple of steps, and let go of her arm. She didn't let up. She spun kicked him, and her foot made contact with his jaw for a moment, before he grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground. His other hand was pressed to his jaw, which was bleeding copiously; the smell of burnt flesh mingled in the air. Before Lara could kick him again, he let go of her leg and quickly grasped her neck. She struggled, but again nothing prevailed. Lara's vision started to fade and she started to panic. A scream was stuck in her throat as her world went black…

* * *

When she woke up again, the first thing she heard was Headquarters trying to make contact with her again. Their words pounded in her head. "Lara, respond. Agent McAvoy, are you there? Respond."

A new voice on the line. "Lara! Are you alright? Talk to me Lara-"

Stefan's voice was cut off as the headset was pulled out of her ear, a clatter as it was thrown across the room. Lara tried to fully awaken herself, and then she was aware that she was in a warehouse. She also realized that her boots had been taken off; the cold cement floor felt damp to her sock-covered feet.  
She felt herself being pulled to her feet from behind, then feeling something springy beneath her. She had been thrown onto a mattress. The Blood Hunter stood above her, pure hatred in his eyes.

"Did you honestly think you could kill me?"

"It was not my wish to be tracking you at all. This wasn't what I wanted to do. I'm only doing my job." Lara said. Involuntarily, she thought of the day she was recruited into the organization, when her life was changed for the worse…

_**FLASHBACK: 1 year ago.**_

_Lujuanna walked into her house, just arriving from her boarding school, which was done for the year. She saw her mother in the doorway, and some suitcases lined up against the wall. _

"_Where are you going mom?" Lujuanna looked at the suitcases. Her mother didn't meet her eyes. Something dawned on Lujuanna: these weren't her mother's suitcases. They were her own._

"_Okay… where am I going then?" Lujuanna put her hands on her hips, angry that her mother wasn't looking at her. _

"_Mom, if I'm going somewhere, I think I should know where-"_

_Lujuanna was interrupted by two boys coming into the house as if they owned the place. They looked about her age, or two years older at the most. One had blonde hair and blue eyes; he looked more her age, and uneasy about being here. The other had black hair and dark brown eyes, and looked around the house with distaste. Lujuanna's mother met her eyes now._

"_You're to be going with them honey." She said in a sad voice. Lujuanna looked at her mother, and then looked at the two boys, who had already taken her suitcases to a van._

"_Where am I going with you people?" She asked in a flat voice, looking coldly at them._

_Stefan, the blonde-haired boy, answered. "You'll be going to meet with our boss. He will tell you everything then. You have to come with us now, Lara." Lujuanna was confused. Her name wasn't Lara… Her mother nodded approvingly as Lujuanna looked at her. She was supposed to play along._

_Stefan also looked surprised. "You didn't get a letter from us?"_

"_Um… no." Lara said._

_Stefan took a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Lujuanna looked at it. It was an official document, stating where she was going and why. But the name didn't say Lujuanna Deverell; it said Lara McAvoy. Lujuanna was more confused than ever, but she didn't show it. She looked at her mother, who nodded at the sheet of paper. Lujuanna knew that she would have to act as though Lara McAvoy was her real name.  
She read the document quickly. She was supposed to be going to a place in London… it was so far away; she lived in Venice, Italy right now.  
In London, 'Lara' was supposed to work for what was called the Kejin Organization, where she would be hunting vampires._

"_Do you people honestly think this is true? Vampires? Come on, those are just myth." Lujuanna said incredulously._

_The black-haired boy answered this time, his voice flat and expressionless. "They are real, not just figments of an author's imagination. The proper term for them are Blood Hunters. Now come with us willingly, or we will force you to come. We don't have the time for foolishness." He narrowed his eyes at her._

_Lujuanna couldn't believe this. With hatred in her eyes, she shouted obscenities to her mother in Transylvanian. Her mother just stood there, didn't react. Lujuanna then knew why her mother wasn't doing anything to stop her from being taken away. Her mother was being paid to hand her over to the Kejin, being paid to disappear, never to see her daughter again. The black-haired boy, Kane, took her arm, and Lujuanna wrenched it out of his grasp, continuing to shout curses at her mother, occasionally switching to English. Kane looked at Stefan, and then silently left the house. Stefan took Lujuanna's arm this time._

"_Come on, Lara. I know you don't want to come, you've made that plainly obvious. But you have no choice. Your mother signed a contract, officially attributing your skills to the organization."  
Lujuanna glared at her mother. Lujuanna tore at the locket around her neck, breaking the chain. She threw it at her mother then grudgingly left the house with Stefan._

_**End of flashback.  
**_

"You really think I'm going to believe that, that I'm going to spare you?" That raspy laugh again. "Think again."

Before Lara could do anything, the Blood Hunter had grasped her arms and lowered his mouth to her neck.  
Pain enveloped her immediately. Lara struggled, and it hurt her even more. She tried to scream, but it was stuck in her throat. She could speak, couldn't do anything to protect herself. She felt as though the circuit that was keeping her alive had been broken - viciously.

Her thoughts were becoming sluggish. She remembered something in her pocket. She reached into it. Two syringes, filled with a clear serum. Lara took the first syringe and stabbed the Blood Hunter blindly with it; Lara's breath was becoming more and more shallow. The vampire relinquished his hold on Lara, tearing the skin on her neck as he did so, and pulled out the syringe, throwing it against the wall behind him, the sound of glass shattering as it connected with the wall. He said nothing, because he knew Lara wouldn't be able to answer him anyways. He lowered his mouth to her neck again, and as he did so, his bloody jaw from when she had kicked him grazed her mouth. She tasted blood, it wasn't hers.  
Lara's vision started to turn fade again and she knew this time it would stay that way. Lara took the last syringe and once again stabbed him, using the remainder of her strength. This time the vampire did nothing about it, probably didn't even notice. Lara's world went black…


	4. Fear

**4**

Stefan was the first to arrive at the abandoned warehouse. Headquarters didn't want him to come, seeing as he was friends with Lara. But he had to know what happened. He could smell the blood even before he opened the door. At first, he didn't see Lara, because the room was very dark. When his eyes adjusted, he saw her on the floor, her throat and the ground around her painted red. But miraculously, Lara's eyes were open, and not in that milky death stare. There was another prone figure lying on the mattress. It was the vampire that Lara had been tracking. He saw something, a needle, sticking out of the side of his ribcage. It was a syringe. 'Lara got the serum into him…' Stefan got out thick handcuffs and hauled the unconscious Blood Hunter to his feet and cuffed his hands behind his back, and then letting him fall back onto the mattress.

"St-Stef-fan…?"

It was a low raspy voice, not one he recognized. He then realized the sound was coming from Lara. He knelt down beside her. His chest clenched as he saw her throat. It was practically ripped to shreds. It was a gruesome sight; he could see portions of her lungs through the ripped skin, expanding to accommodate breath he knew Lara was having trouble getting. Lara shouldn't be alive with that kind of wound. There was only one reason she could still be alive: Lara was now a vampire. This realization unsettled him. The other agents came and lifted Lara onto a stretcher, trying not to jostle Lara and make her have more trouble breathing. Stefan followed them, wondering how dangerous Lara's life would now become.

**5 MONTHS LATER**

Lara groaned as she came to. She awoke to a searing pain in her throat. She put a hand there to feel a number of stitches all over.

_The Blood Hunter grasping her arms and lowering his mouth to her neck; pain, enveloping her body as she struggled, followed by darkness soon after. The taste of blood on her tongue, the gash on the Hunter's jaw…_

"Oh my god…" She rasped; her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm a vampire."

"Lara?" Stefan's face appeared above her, intimidating and blurry. His voice etched with concern. She could see it on his face as well as she shrunk away from him, confused. Would he subject her to the same pain the surgeons have? Stefan took her hand; it was warm; she could feel his blood surging through his veins, hear his heartbeat, and feel his life. It was a disturbing sensation, not one she liked.

"No... stay away..." Lara rasped, shocked at the sound, the weakness of her voice.

"Lara, its ok. You don't have to be afraid of me. It's Stefan…" He hated seeing her like this. Scared and hurt. Lara wanted to yank her hand away from his, but her hands were bound to the bed she was laying in. She struggled, trying to get her hands free. Stefan stood, placing his hands on her arms. "Lara, you're ok…" Stefan said. He knew she was nothing near to ok, but he had to tell her that. "Stop struggling, no one's going to hurt you." Lara hissed, baring her long sharp teeth as she struggled. One of his hands stroked the top of hers, while his other hand rubbed up and down that same arm, trying his best to soothe her, but not knowing how. One of his hands went up to her cheek…

Lara didn't know what happened after that. Her vision was tinged red. She growled loudly and snapped at his wrist as his hand touched her cheek. She broke the skin, and savoured the small amount of blood that was on her tongue. Her eyes turned red and she looked at Stefan hungrily. Hissing, her elongated teeth were easily visible.

Stefan took his hand away, shocked at her actions but not scared of her.  
"Lara… I'm not scared of you… come back." He placed his hands on both sides of her head, holding tight, in case she bit him again. "Lara, snap out of it, you're better than this… you can beat it." Slowly, Lara's eyes receded to their normal colour and her breathing slowed.

"Oh my god…" Lara whispered in fright. "I'm… I'm…" She tried to apologize, but her throat wouldn't allow her, and she started to breathe heavily. Her throat still hurt. Stefan sat down again, putting pressure on his wrist to make it stop bleeding.

"It's alright Lara, take deep breaths." He said soothingly. "Your throat is still sensitive." Lara shut her eyes tightly, slowing her breathing. When her breathing had slowed again, she groaned, turning onto her side, away from Stefan. He wrapped his wrist in a clean bandage he found in a drawer of the bedside table. "Lara, it's alright. You didn't hurt me." He sat on the side of her bed.

"Look at me." Stefan said. Lara slowly turned onto her back again and hesitantly met his eyes. She could still feel his life, hear his heart pumping blood into his veins, but it wasn't as distinct; just background noise now. She sighed in relief and relaxed a little.

"I can't stay here." She rasped, trying to keep the thought that had surfaced from disappearing. "The Mind Serum… they'll try to use it on me. Don't let them… please." She said. "I can't stay here…" she repeated. Then darkness enveloped her as she lost consciousness.

**OOC: Mind Serum – it is a clear liquid that, when injected, will make any vampire – or specimen – unable to think for themselves. Any order that someone from the Kejin gives to the specimen, the specimen will have no choice but to follow it. I also mention the Mind Serum in chapter 3, just not by name. Hope that clears things up. I also changed a small bit of chapter 5, near the end. Sorry about the changes everyone.**


	5. Painful Thoughts

**5**

**7 MONTHS LATER**

Lara crouched on the forest floor, wounded badly but not out of commission. "You can hardly stay I'm still alive…" She rasped, laughing at her own, ironic joke. Burns covered her arms completely and were still weeping blood. Lara looked up. The full moon loomed above her. She feared it; the full moon brought out the barbaric monster in her – the Vampire.

"Thank you for helping me to escape, Stefan." She said. She stood to her full height, and ran deeper into the forest.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Lara's shriek welcomed the full moon as the clouds surrounding it dwindled into nothingness. Her wings opened to her full span as she screeched again.

Stefan had found out where she went to transform a month ago, when he had followed her. He had used his own, less conspicuous way out of the London base of the Kejin Organization back then. He was now free. He wasn't sure why he was going to her, on the day of the full moon, but he wanted to make sure she didn't have other agents on her tail anymore. Lara sensed Stefan easily. She kept her hunger in control until she walked into the heart of the forest. Hopefully Stefan would stay away from her. Gouges appeared in the surrounding trees as Lara passed them, turning her nails bloody. She hissed harshly, her teeth elongating more. She sensed more blood, another heartbeat. Stefan would have do deal with it on his own. She didn't trust herself to help him. She shrieked again and moved a little deeper into the forest. Stefan noticed there was someone behind him too late; he was slammed into the ground and he rolled to the side, seeing a blade sink into the ground where his head had been a second before. He stood and saw…

"Kane." Stefan moved into a defensive position. Kane walked toward him, blade in hand.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted, Stefan. I knew once you started having feelings for Agent McAvoy." Stefan laughed at this, sounding more confident than he actually was. They'd both had training from The Boss and they were both good. Stefan wanted to avoid a fight but Kane was all for one. Who was the better fighter?

"So you've come to do something about it? How noble of you." Stefan mocked. "Come on then."

Kane took out a gun and shot it at Stefan, who dove out of the way; rolling toward Kane. Stefan stood and his hand shot out, grabbing the gun before Kane could squeeze the trigger again. They wrestled, but Kane had the upper hand, being stronger and more practiced. He soon had Stefan pinned to the ground and Stefan couldn't get any leverage. Suddenly, Kane was flung off of Stefan and was slammed into a nearby tree. Lara was crouched over Stefan, snarling at Kane's prone body. Stefan sat up and grasped Lara's wrist gently.

"Don't kill him Lara… come on now, snap out of it." He was talking just above a whisper, but he knew she could hear him. He always had a soft spot where she was concerned. Lara swung her gaze onto him now, her constant growling making the hairs on Stefan's neck stand on end. "Come back, Lara." He backed away slowly on his knees, but still maintained his grip on Lara's wrist.

Her gaze transitioned into a human one for a moment, then snapped back to vampire, her eyes a darker red than before, her more monstrous side taking her over. She tilted her head to the moon and shrieked; her claws and teeth elongating more. Before Stefan could let go of her wrist, she yanked it free and kicked the side of his face. Stefan fell to the ground and Lara swiped at him with her claws, slicing the skin on his back four times at once. Stefan yelled in pain and agony. Lara made more gouges in a nearby tree with her claws, screaming with the hatred for what she's become. She was more human. Eventually, she fell to her knees, her bloody hands outwards, palms on the tree; she was trying to steady herself. She slowly came back to herself, using memories from her past. Her father and her on a boat, her mother teaching her to play the piano. And her sister Ana, running on the beach with her. She brought herself back to the present, seeing the gouges on the tree she was currently holding on to for support.

Stefan groaned, whimpering, and Lara whipped around, seeing the blood staining his shirt.

"Oh no…" Recollections of what had occurred when she was the monster came to her.

"Oh Stefan… why did you follow me here?" Lara whispered to herself, aghast at what she'd done. She walked to a certain tree and got a first aid kit out of a niche in that tree. She ran back to Stefan, kneeling beside him and turning him the rest of the way onto his stomach. She cut open his shirt, exposing his back. Her tears mingled into his blood as they fell from her eyes. She dampened a cloth and cleaned the blood off the ragged edges of his wounds. Stefan murmured in delirium and tried to turn over. Lara laid a palm on his back and Stefan cried out in pain.

"I'm almost done Stefan." Lara murmured. With shaky hands she pulled thread and needle out of the first aid kit. There was so much blood…

"I'm going to sew your wounds shut." Lara told him. She began to work, trying her best to shut out Stefan's yells of pain through his delirium. Kane wasn't there anymore, most likely gone to rat them out, so Lara had to move fast.

It took her an hour, but she finally did a decent job on closing the gashes on Stefan's back. She cleaned his back again and burned the remains of the bloody cloth. She took a clean cloth, put some ice in it, and held it to Stefan's forehead. He had finally fallen unconscious at some point. A while later, Stefan finally came around, out of his delirium.

"Lara…?" Stefan said; his voice rough and scratchy. Lara's reassuring fake smile wobbled, knowing that it was her fault.

"Yes, Stefan it's me." Lara said. She helped Stefan to slowly sit up, putting a hand to his cheek. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I just lost control." Lara closed her eyes and sighed. "I have to go. Hopefully I'll see you again sometime in the future. I'm sorry." Lara stood and walked away, leaving Stefan with his thoughts.

And his pain.


End file.
